Grave of Uzumaki,Naruto
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: There he sat playing in the dirt. Spirit longing to live out the childhood he never had. They found him and it all restarted but he still dies. She loved him. They hated him. He left in flames of hate. She fell for him. but what about the boy she loved so dearly. Can she still live with out his light?


"Brat!" Tsunade sneered. "Due to bringing in the missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha near death you are banished from Khonha and should you ever return you will be killed on the spot.". Naruto turned around and laughed. " Hey granny guess what? I don't care. I should but I don't. And you know what? Your Grandfather and Grand uncle would be ashamed." Tsunade rose from her chair. " Why you filthy demon-" Naruto cut her off. " By the way old hag , the fourth is not as gone as you ignorant villagers seem to believe". " Tell me what you mean you demon!". Tsunade yelled. " In time old hag, in time". Naruto giggled darkly while relishing the killer intent Tsunade let out counteracting with his own. Tsunade fell back in her chair frozen in place. " Bye old hag, next time you see me who knows? I just might be able to fly through walls or cause fear for generations." Naruto slowly dispersed in flames. Fading out with small ashes falling to the ground. With that Naruto Uzumaki's life in Khonha was no more.

* * *

15 years later.

" Hey Hinata-hime you see something?" a 31 year old kiba said. " Yes Kiba-kun it's moving so it's not dead but I sense no chakra signal in the faintest." Hinata said. Kiba nodded rubbing his stubble. It had be 15 years since Tsunade banished Naruto. The 'Rookie 9' had grown up into hardened war veterans. Kiba grew to an impressive 6'4 and had grown his hair out. It now reached his mid back and was kept In a braid. Akimaru had grown to 5 feet tall and was covered in scars. Hinata had grown to a average 5'8 but filled out quite nicely. When she and kiba had been 25 the fell in love and two years later poof there married and have a set of triplets on the way. Then there was Shikamaru. He grew to 6'0 and looks just like his father add some more scars that is. "Hina what do they look like?" Kiba asked. " I can't tell their face stays covered." she said. " Then this person is skilled in espionage then." Kiba said. " Seems so" a deep voice said. " Shika" Kiba said. " This person could be extremely dangerous we need to be careful." Shika said. Hinata and Kiba nodded. " 3-point formation then?" Hinata asked. Shika nodded. Hinata jumped to a branch to the left of Kiba. Kiba jumped to a branch to the left of Shika and Shika jumped to a branch between them. Soon he gave the signal. They jumped.

* * *

On the ground.

* * *

The three ninja snuck behind the figure. 'Ether he doesn't sense us or he very confident in his ability's' Shikamaru thought. He gave the signal bird and Kiba jumped up. He stopped mid jump and stood there. There. There was the person the village has been looking for for 15 years. There siting in the middle of the clearing was Naruto. Playing in the dirt. There was something off though. Like for instance he still looked 16?17 at the most? Or the fact that there was a rock that was looking awfully like a grave marker? Kiba saw Shikamaru and Hinata stand up with wide eyes. "Naruto?" Kiba asked unsure. The blond boy moved his head up to look at Kiba. Kiba let out a small gasp. In Naruto's eyes were two red kanji. The stood for cursed and soul. " Hehehehe" Naruto giggled. Kiba blinked. But in that one blink Naruto was gone. " WHA-what?! Were'd he go?!" Kiba said startled. Shikamaru steeped into the clearing. " I don't know Kiba. I don't know.". Kiba gulped. Shikamaru saying he doesn't know is like giving Iwa the maps to Khona's tunnels to the city and saying feel free to visit. Detrimental. " Hinata what are you looking at?" Shikamaru asked. " I don't know Shika. Let's get a closer look". She responded. Shikamaru looked at her at nodded. Slowly they walked to the lone stone in the corner of the clearing. As the read what it said there feet could no longer hold their weight and they fell to the ground. " N-no way! It's not true it can't be!" Hinata shouted. Shikamaru patted her back tears in his own eyes. " Hinata if it was not true why would it be here? After all he was the last true Uzumaki." he said. " Actually that's not true" a rough voice said. The three ninja jumped up and whirled around kunai in there hands or in Hinata's case a kanata. They were faced with at least 40 red haired men. All with looks of disgust on there face. " Who are you?!" Hinata said with gusto. The leader of the men looked accusingly at them. " We are the Uzumaki clan that are not true Uzumaki's according to you boy" the white haired man said glaring at Shikamaru. " We are the clan that was thought wiped out. And this poor child's family." Kiba made a grunting sound in the back of his throat. " Old man your trying to fool us. Naruto had no family." suddenly he felt something sharp on his neck. " Wrong boy. His family is very much alive. And the only reason were not coming after all of you is because we need to move Naru-kun's spirit on first." that was all said by a man with long red hair. His eyes were the same startling blue as Naruto's. Kiba gulped. " Who are you" he asked. " He is my son and Naruto's brother." Kiba gasped at the voice. Because the voice belonged to no other than Minato Nazimaki. There in front of the man was the Yellow flash himself arm in arm with a beautiful red headed woman. " I must admit I never thought Khonha would dare invade Uzumaki land after killing our son" the woman said. Minato nodded. " And really? A Hyuuga, Nara, and a Inuzuka. How funny the kids of my former best friends." Minato commented. Kiba looked at him. "Yodiame-sama". Minato glared. Suddenly Minato was in front of him kunai to his jugular. " Don't mistake things boy. I am not the Yodiame. I was once then the damn village killed my son!." Minato snarled. Kiba sputtered " B-b-but he was perfectly fine when Tsunade banished him." Minato laughed. " So that's the hokage huh?. Though now I'm sure you have a new hokage. Probably that fucking Uchiha. Not surprised anyway Khonha was always power hungry." Minato stopped when a small giggle was heard. He looked toward a tree. There he saw a small boy peaking out from behind the bush. Blond hair and ice blue eyes stared back. Minato crouched down. "Naru-chan-he said- come here daddy's back and mommy and big brother are here to. The little boy laughed and bounded out to the clearing reviling a translucent 4 year old Naruto. " That's it Naru-chan hug mommy." Kushina said Naruto stopped midway to his family. He looked over at Kiba ,hinata and Shikamaru. " Hi Kiba-kun Shika-kun Hina-chan." Naruto said. Hinata sat cross legged at patted her lap and Naruto came bounding over. He sat in her lap his back facing her chest. Reaching in the dirt he started making a castle. Kushina walked over. She got on her knees in front of him. Minato and Naruto's brother Kenji did the same. "Naru-chan it's time to go." Kushina said. Naruto looked at her . " Go? Go were mommy?" he asked tilting his head. Kushina choked on tears. " Naru-chan-Minato said- you know were." Naruto looked sad. " But Naru-chan likes it here he feels happy. If Naru-chan leaves he'll be sad." Minato lowered his head and Kushina shook with tears. " Naru-chan it's time to say bye bye" Kenji said. Naruto stood up and faced Kenji. "O-okay Nii-san but can I say bye to Hina-chan first?" Naruto asked. Kenji nodded. Naruto turned around and put a hand to Hinata cheek. " Bye Hina-chan. I have to go but I'll see you later." "Wha-" Hinata did not finish as the surrounding area was filled with a white light.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a start. She looked around realizing this was her room when she was 15. she jumped up and ran to the hokage's office to be greeted by non other than Tsunade and Shizune. " Ahh Hinata I need to talk to you. Since you and Naruto were dating I felt you should be the first to know besides Jiraiya or I. -Hinata tensed. Tsunade looked at her- Today the missing nin Sasuke Uchiha and loyal nin Naruto Uzumaki fought. During this fight there was a fatality. Hinata I'm sorry to say this but That fatality was Naruto" Hinata fainted .

* * *

What do you think? This story will have two chapter's and it will be uploaded in no more than three months. And yes that is a long time but I have school a social life family and other stories. But anyway please review and no flames or I will report you. These type of comments will get you reported:

-Harassment/bullying

-Intimidation

-threats.

I have gotten these before and refuse to tolerate it. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
